


My Soul is Burnin' Up, Babe

by OutToDry



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutToDry/pseuds/OutToDry
Summary: Beca Mitchell just wants to meet her soulmate, for the soul reason to stop this burning feeling.(Soulmate AU in which, the closer you get to your soulmate, the hotter your "thermometer" runs)





	My Soul is Burnin' Up, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, friends: I feel like this just got sloppy (but when do I not say that). Anyway, I'm on spring break atm so I've just been writing my lil' heart out :). Hope you enjoy.

Beca Mitchell was a cold person. Not just her hardened, badass persona, but physically, temperature wise, she was cold. Most people her age had normal body temperatures, but, not her.

In life, everyone is born with a soulmate, and the distance between you is relative to your body temperature. The only way to counteract it, is for the two people to find out who their soulmate is, the first touch is a burning sensation, then the burning heat ceases. Once you become aware of their presence, the thermometer stops working.

You aren’t born with the soulmate thermometer, it comes in due time, similar to puberty- it gives yet another reason to abhor your adolescence.

There were a lot of things Beca didn’t know when she first got her thermometer, during her thirteenth birthday party. (not to mention she was one of the last to get her thermometer. Tori Schneider got hers when she was about to turn ten- the whole class was jealous.)

She didn’t know where her soulmate was, who they were or anything about them.

All Beca knew, was the icy feeling in her arm, was one of the worst pains she has ever felt in her life.

 

~~There was a small part of Beca~~

There was a large part of Beca that didn’t want to meet her soulmate, for any other reason than to make the pain in her arm go away.

Since her parents’ divorce, right after her thirteenth birthday, she refused to believe in soulmates. Her parents were soulmates, and she thought soulmates meant forever, so her young mind couldn’t process why they didn’t stay together, like everyone else on their block, or their town. Hell, Beca believed every other soulmate in Maine was together still.

It wasn’t until the end of grade nine that Beca’s perspective of soulmates had a change.

It was April when Micah James got his thermometer, he was a grade below Beca, but lived next door to her and she overheard him talking about it with another boy his age.

Come to find out, he and his twin sister Emma, were soulmates, they found out when one would leave their house, their arms would become ice cold. But, when they reunited, it felt as if their arm were on fire.

That’s when Beca learned two things, that soulmates weren’t strictly romantic and, the space between them was all relative.

 

Now, Beca wasn’t sure if these facts applied to her but, it gave her hope.

 

* * *

 

Aubrey Posen wasn’t usually a nervous person, but from the moment she got to her and Chloe’s shared hotel in New York, suddenly she was.

 

It could have to do with the fact that Alice finally let her have a solo after three years of being a Bella. Or this solo was taking place at the International Championship of Collegiate A cappella.

(Or the fact that for the first time ever, here in her hotel room, her thermometer, was warm)

 

No, Aubrey was never nervous, she could usually hold down any anxieties she was feeling, thanks to her fathers, tough love.

 

But standing here on stage, in the middle of a performance, Aubrey’s mind began to wander to who her soulmate was, if they were competing tonight, or just here to watch.

But with that, she blew it.

 

Like, literally- Aubrey blew chunks all over the first row.

When she stopped thinking about keeping her anxieties under control, she well, lost it.  
Aubrey ran out of the theater, tears streaming down her face, Chloe following behind her.

The father she got from New York, the colder her arm got, until it was back to how it was before she left- ice cold.

 

* * *

 

For spring break, a group of Beca’s friends decided to take a trip to six flags, in Jackson, New Jersey which, is about a six-hour drive, from their home in Maine.

The closer to the location they got, the warmer Beca’s thermometer became.

It was a huge shock to her- she didn’t know how to feel. She had spent her whole life, trying to figure out who her soulmate was, and if she even wanted to meet them.

Beca wasn’t sure what she would do if she met her soulmate today- would she know instantly, or would they go by as a passing face.

The rest of their trip went on uneventful however Beca became disappointed when the feeling in her arm slowly stopped getting warmer. To her, this feeling was unfamiliar, yet comforting in the fact that she did have a soulmate.

However, to most others this feeling would be seen as cold, barley lukewarm. But, Beca would remind herself, the feeling is relative, her thermometer as she learned over the years, was less fine-tuned than others. She could’ve still been hundreds of miles from her soul mate and yet, it got warmer- it made her wonder what the feeling would be the closer they got.

 

* * *

 

With summer having come and gone, Aubrey having not felt a temperature change on her arm, tried to forget about it, in hopes of being able to put her focus into repairing the tarnished Bella’s name after the Pukegate at the ICCA’s.

 

On the morning of the activities fair, she felt it- the warmth in her arm returning.  
Only this time, much, much warmer.

 

Aubrey didn’t plan on telling Co-captain and best friend, Chloe about this because, well, she’s Chloe.

 

Even though Chloe means well, she can be a bit much sometimes. With Chloe being Chloe, Aubrey was certain that she would try and interfere, and play detective.

So even though Aubrey most certainly needed help, she decided to try and forget about it.

 

Ever since Beca got off the plane, her arm began to warm up. She knew she had to be close again.

 

The feeling was a lot warmer than it was last time, and the closer she got to Barden University, the warmer it got.

 

After being barley settled into her room, Beca went down to the Quad to attend the activities fair. It wasn’t at all to get away from her overbearing, over enthusiastic father. Not at all.

 

As she walked through the various booths, she could feel her thermometers temperature begin to rise, it was much warmer than it was back home, but it wasn’t the feeling that had been described to her for all these years. She knew she was close, but not close enough for her liking (not that she would admit it).

Aubrey’s thermometers temperature is rising, much more than she had anticipated. Whoever her soulmate was, had to be here.

 

She and Chloe had spent the day scouting for talent, willing to settle for just about anything.

 

However, Aubrey couldn’t focus on anything except the fact that it felt like her arm was on fire. She thought it was only supposed to feel this way when two soulmates touched, but apparently not.

“What about her?” Chloe questioned, breaking Aubrey from her thoughts.

 

The girl in question, caught Aubrey’s eye, but that wasn’t why they were there, “She’s a little “Alt”, for us, don’t you think?”

 

Ignoring her, Chloe hands the brunette girl a flier, “Hi any interest in joining our A cappella group?”

 

The brunette girl looks up in surprise, “Oh right, this is like a thing now.”

  
Missing the sarcasm in the girls voice, Chloe responds “Oh totes, we sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments, it’s all from our mouths”

  
By this point, Aubrey was mentally, removed from the situation. The combination of the stress from needing to find enough girls to even be recognized as a group by the Collegiate A cappella Association, and the heat of her soulmates presence, was already proving to be too much and classes hadn’t even started yet.  
After the girl walked away, Aubrey wondered aloud, “What are we gonna do?”

 

* * *

 

No matter how hard she tried, Beca seemingly couldn’t escape the burning in her arm. She’s gotten to the point where she laughs at the fact that she thought the cold was painful. In fact, the heat was so much, she couldn’t tell when the temperature rose, or decreased. The intensity of the heat was at the point where it felt like her and her soulmate were always at an equal distance, which is statistically impossible.

  
The only way to get a slight relief from that, was water, or something cold. The most effective for Beca, seeing how much she dislikes swimming, is a shower. In fact, recently, Beca has been taking a lot of showers. Typically, she goes in the late hours of the night, so she can have the showers to herself and so she can sing.

  
The one thing she didn’t expect to see, is the red head from the activities fair barge into her shower.

  
To be fair, she did lie to the girl about not being able to sing, however that doesn’t negate the fact she was forced to sing with her completely in the nude. Somehow, it ended with her agreeing to attend an audition.

* * *

 

It was exactly three days after the red head, Chloe, had barged into Beca’s shower, and forced her to sing with her. And now, somehow after all of that she finds herself at a music nerd party, hanging out with, well a bunch of music nerds.

  
Aubrey was feeling ill.

  
Physically and mentally.

  
Aubrey wasn’t sure the girls they had as the Bellas could pull it off. Even if they’re talented individually, would it be enough for them as a group.

  
Scratch that, that was a front. A front, for how she’s really feeling. She can’t seem to get this damn soulmate thing out of her head.

Her arm burns everywhere she goes. It’s like someone is holding a fresh-out-of-the-oven cast-iron skillet directly to her arm at all times.  
More recently, her heart has begun to ache in longing for her soulmate, wherever they were. Aubrey felt she has been waiting her whole life to meet them, and they seemed to be so close, yet so far out of reach.

  
“Hello, Earth to Aubrey,” Chloe said loud, and in Aubrey’s face, waving her hand in front of her.

  
Aubrey snapped to attention, “Oh, yeah, um- sorry what did you say?”

  
Chloe let out a sigh, “I was asking what was wrong,” Chloe said then taking a sip from her Solo Cup, “you’ve been acting weird for a while now.”

  
Aubrey thought for a moment, how long should she really keep this charade up? Did she really want to lie to Chloe? After all, if she just told her, she might be able to help. She took in a deep breath, “my thermometer is absolutely fucking killing me, it has been since I got back to Barden, and I have no idea what to do.”

  
Chloe looked at Aubrey, excitement filling her eyes, but before she could say anything, Aubrey spoke back up, “please, please, please, Chloe, don’t say anything. I can’t lie to you, that’s why I told you, but I want to figure out who it is on my own, after all this is supposed to be my own path.”

  
“Oh totes, I completely understand. Just know I’ll always have your back, Bree.”

  
Aubrey thanked Chloe, and continued to sit in the middle of this crowd of people, wondering if her soulmate was there.

 

* * *

 

It was another three weeks of Bellas practices until Beca finally snapped.

Aubrey insisted the girls take handwritten notes on, the history of A cappella, and women in A cappella. She claimed it would help them better understand… something, Beca stopped paying attention, all she knew was that this writing, was killing her already burning arm.

  
Aubrey switched to a slide that had, well, a lot of words, and a lot to do with actual Bellas choreography, she told the girls they needed to write everything down, as it would all be on the test later (“yes, Amy, there will be a test, no it will not be open note”).

Then, Beca snapped, “Okay I can’t fucking do this anymore,” she said through clenched teeth, getting up from her make-shift desk (a folding chair and a music stand), throwing her pen down and proceeding to rub aloe on her arm.

“Uh, what’cha got goin on, shorty,” Stacie, called over to Beca, looking at her quizzically along with the rest of the group.

 

“Mmm, yes Beca, would you like to share with the class why you’re rubbing, what looks to be bottled snot on your arm,” Fat Amy questioned, while beginning to take a stretch break of her own.

 

“Have you never seen aloe Vera before,” Cynthia Rose looked at Amy dumbfounded.

  
Beca ignored the other comments, “It’s this stupid fucking soulmate,” she spoke harshly, rubbing the aloe generously across her arm, “I mean, ever since I’ve gotten to Barden, my thermometer temperature hasn’t gone down, but what the hell am I supposed to do? Go up to every person I see and touch them to-” she was interrupted by Chloe abruptly. 

 

Aubrey was looking intensely at Beca and Chloe asked, “Ever since you got to Barden?

   
Beca looked at her confused, “Yeah, ever since I got here moving day, my arm hasn’t stopped burning. Why, do you know someone with the same story?”

 

 Chloe just looked at Beca, Beca, looking back at her, Aubrey staring holes into the side of Beca’s head. 

 

“Woah, Chloe and Beca are soulmates,” Amy shouted.

 

 “They gonna fuuuuuuuuuckkkkk,” Stacie hollered, and gave a wolf whistle.

 

The rest of the girls started to chatter amongst themselves until Chloe clapped loudly and yelled out, “I’m not Beca’s soulmate, I’ve already found mine,” Chloe was clarifying mostly to Beca, that she was in fact, not her soulmate. Chloe continued, “besides, our thermometers have already touched before, we would already know if we were,” Chloe trailed off and Aubrey made a sudden move for the door.

 

The large metal door to the auditorium shut with a loud clang and while still looking in the direction Aubrey left, Chloe said quietly, “but I think I know who it may be.”

 

Beca looked to Chloe for conformation, and she began to slowly walk toward the large metal doors of the auditorium.

 

She walked out to see Aubrey sitting on a brick bench, knees tucked into her chest, “Uh hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“So, I’m guessing you’ve been feeling this too,” Beca said tentatively, moving to sit on the bench next to Aubrey.

 

“mmhm,” Aubrey released her knees and sat up right, looking Beca in the eyes. It’s funny, she had known Beca for quite a while, but never really looked into her eyes.

 

Beca stared back, and was the first to break the silence, “so what does this mean,” she questioned, all of a sudden very nervous.

 

Aubrey didn’t reply, she just grabbed Beca’s left arm, and began to gently rub it with her thumb.

 

“That’s really fucking hot,” Beca looked up at Aubrey, “Not, like… that, I mean not that you’re not hot it- this… Burns,” Beca stammered out, cheeks beginning to form a blush.

 

This was all new for Aubrey. Twenty minutes ago, she would barely have been able to call her and Beca friends, now, she just heard Beca pretty much admit to her being hot, and blushing in front of her- oh and there’s also the possibility of a soulmate thing going on.

 

“You think I’m hot,” Aubrey teased, still rubbing a lazy pattern on Beca’s left arm.

 

“Well, I mean, who doesn’t find a dominanting blonde totally hot?”

 

The two both let out a chuckle, they couldn’t tell if it was because of what was said was genuinely funny or, just out of sheer awkwardness.

 

Aubrey reached to tangle her fingers with Beca’s. They sat there for a moment, taking in each other’s presence, both staring deeply into the others eyes.

Finally, Beca broke the silence, “should we do it,” she asked in a soft voice.

 

Aubrey just nodded and held her right forearm out, and Beca held her left one out. Beca asked where Aubrey’s thermometer was located, Aubrey pointed at the left of her arm where her wrist meets her hand and Beca placed her thermometer right on top of it.

Then, it felt like time stopped, the rest of the world, or rather, the Bellas that were clearly staring through the window, seemed nonexistent to the two of them, it was like sparks were flying and any other cliché you can think of.

 

  
In that moment, the burning sensation for both women, stopped completely, and they were left with a warm fuzzy feeling instead, one that can only be described as content, love and even home.

 

It was in that moment that two souls joined together, to make one.


End file.
